Me gustas mucho
by Traductora trabajando
Summary: Newt está enamorado del compañero de cuarto de Minho, Thomas. Y después de una semana completa de escuchar a Thomas hablando de Newt, Minho finalmente decide presentarlos.


"Me gustas mucho" slimitnewt Resumen:

Newt está enamorado del compañero de cuarto de Minho, Thomas. Y después de una semana completa de escuchar a Thomas hablando de Newt, Minho finalmente decide presentarlos.

Texto de trabajo:

Newt arrebato su cuaderno de dibujo y poco falto para que saliera corriendo del salón de clases. Odiaba que la gente tomara sus cosas, sobre todo su libro de dibujo. Y aunque tomaba un taller de arte para él sus dibujos eran algo tan personal que incluso odiaba que el profesor los revisara.

Sin más, salió del salón de clases y volvió a su habitación donde podía estar solo sin que nadie lo molestara, y no era que no disfrutara de un poco de compañía siempre y cuando fuera la adecuada. Tenía amigos por supuesto, pero se consideraba a sí mismo como una persona socialmente incapaz de congeniar. No sabía hacer reír a la gente y ni lo intentaba porque incluso las pocas bromas que el sabia solían ser tan rebuscadas que al final nadie las entendía o cuando lo hacían a pocos les gustaban.

Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Desde que había ingresado al campus había estado viviendo solo y aunque más bien parecía un pequeño apartamento que una habitación por la cocina y la enorme cama. Había tenido espacio también para poner su propio caballete y de esa forma podía pintar y dibujar cuando así lo quisiera.

Dejo la bolsa y el cuaderno de bocetos sobre la mesa y se quitó la chaqueta y la bufanda. Miró su celular y vio que tenía un mensaje de su mejor amigo, Minho.

"Saldré con un amigo esta noche, ¿Quieres venir?".

Newt suspiró, por supuesto que no quería ir, odiaba a los amigos de Minho con excepción de Thomas, su compañero de cuarto. Le gustaba mucho en realidad y eso que aún no se habían presentado. Era un estudiante de teatro y ya lo había visto actuar, a menudo lo veía en los pasillos de la facultad.

Le gustaba su manera de andar, la forma en la que hablaba con la gente y además era guapo. Sus ojos y su cabello eran tan oscuros como el armazón de sus gafas y sin embargo siempre llevaba puesto algo colorido; ya fuera un pantalón, una camisa o incluso sus zapatos que podían ser tan brillantes como su mente.

Sabía que era inteligente dado que siempre se referían a él con respecto a cualquier duda en cualquier tema. Era lindo y a Newt le gustaba pero jamás lo admitiría ante Minho. Así que respondió al mensaje con un:

"Lo siento, pero no me gustan tus amigos".

Acababa de enviar el mensaje cuando escucho el tono de mensaje que su amigo había puesto a su celular justo fuera de su puerta,

Newt abrio y no se sorprendió al encontrarse a Minho con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Hey larcho!- dijo y Newt hizo una mueca de fastidio,-Me siento muy bien recibido, -continuo mientras entraba a la habitación de su amigo.

-Hola Minho,- respondió Newt y cerró la puerta.

Su amigo se sentó en la cama y el anfitrión fue a la nevera para coger algo pata tomar.

-Así que no quieres salir conmigo esta noche- añadió Minho mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta y había en su tono una tristeza tan teatralmente falsa que Newt le lanzó una cerveza que este atrapó al vuelo.

-¿No has leído mi texto?, no me gustan tus amigos Minho y te lo he dicho más de una vez,-contesto Newt y bebió un trago de su cerveza.

-¡Oh por dios!, ¡Deja de ser tan tímido! Thomas no te va a comer, sé que en realidad él quiere que vengas.

Newt miró con los ojos muy abiertos a su amigo, -¿Thomas?,- preguntó en voz tan baja dudó que Minho lo escuchara.

-Sí, Thomas,-, dijo el otro y Newt sintió que la cara le ardía.-Creo que quiere algo contigo, es decir, ha insistido toda la semana con conocerte.

Newt sentía la cara en llamas, su rostro se había puesto más y más rojo conforme Minho hablaba.

Thomas quería conocerlo y había insistido como si en verdad quisiera hacerlo, Thomas quería hablar con él… Newt simplemente no lo podía creer.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Minho notando los colores en la cara de su amigo.

-Sí,- respondió y volvió a beber.

Minho lo miró fijamente y le vasto unos segundos entender los pensamientos del rubio.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad?- lo acusó.

-¡No seas idiota que ni siquiera lo conozco!

-Lo conoces lo suficiente como para sentirte avergonzado de que te lleve a conocerlo.

-¡No!, ¡No vas a llevarme a ningún lado a conocer a nadie, Minho! ¡Ni siquiera te he dicho que iré!

-¡Oh, no me interesa! ¡Sé que en realidad aprecias a mi fabuloso compañero de cuarto, y soy un extraordinario amigo por lo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que esto pase!

-¡Por favor Minho!, No seas estúpido, yo no le gusto a él y ciertamente a mí él no me gusta.

- No estés tan seguro

Newt dejó de pelear. Minho bromeaba, no podía ser cierto. Thomas ni siquiera sabía que el existía, ¿Cómo iba a gustarle?

-¡Vístete Newt, nos vamos!

Salieron y se reunieron con Thomas afuera de un café en el centro de Denver. Minho los presentó rápidamente y se sentaron en la terraza donde él y Thomas hablaron sin parar y Newt se limitó a escucharlos sin entender del todo su conversación pero sin perder detalle alguno de ambos, mirándolos a uno y a otro, demorándose un poco más de tiempo en observar a Thomas que a Minho.

-Entonces, así que tú estás estudiando artes,- dijo finalmente Thomas incluyendo a Newt en la conversación. Este se sonrojó pero no aparto la mirada

-A si es- Contesto. Thomas parpadeó varias veces y se sonrojó también.

-Yo estoy en dram ...

-Lo sé, eres muy bueno.-Al momento de decirlo, fue como si algo estallara en sus oídos, de pronto las orejas le ardían vio a Thomas sonreír de lado.

-Gracias

Los tres podían sentir la tensión entre Thomas y Newt pero no era algo incómodo, quizá un poco gracioso, pero más que nada tierno.

Después de eso hablaron del futuro y de lo que les gustaría hacer y Minho estaba tan orgulloso de él que no podía dejar de sonreír como un idiota, eso a Newt no le importaba en realidad.

Después de unas horas decidieron regresar a casa. Para cuando llegaron al piso de Newt, Minho desapareció fingiendo recibir una llamada y los dejo solos. En un principio ninguno de los dos abrió la boca, pero cuando Thomas entendió que Minho no iba a regresar exclamo:

-Bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento de que me despida. –

Newt asintió pero en realidad se sentía desilusionado por la partida de Thomas. Imagino que siendo Thomas un estudiante de drama tenía algo mejor que decir o hacer, quiza algo más creativo.

-Adiós entonces...- Se despidió Newt con un tono casi imperceptible y se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta del edificio.

-Hey, espera,- escucho decir a Thomas y sintió que una gran sonrisa amenazaba con aparecer en su cara.

-Yo… mmm, me preguntaba si...si… ¿te gustaría volver salir a tomar otro café?

Thomas parecía avergonzado, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a rascarse la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué te parece mañana?

Newt se sintió aliviado, le gustaba a Thomas, lo sabía, y a él le gustaba Thomas también... Era perfecto.

-¡Sí! Claro, me encantaría,- No podía ocultar su entusiasmo, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era ir a la cama y que la noche terminara pronto para volver a salir con Thomas. Una cita para ellos dos solamente

-Pásame tu número,- , agregó Thomas y Newt accedió. Tecleó su número en su celular y le dio la espalda.

-Dime cuándo estás disponible, estaré ahí,- apunto por la ventana a su habitación. Estaba en un piso arriba del suyo. Las orejas de Newt enrojecieron nuevamente y Thomas sonrió con cariño, le parecía adorable ese gesto. Justo en ese momento Minho regresó y Newt sintió que lo odiaba por un segundo.

-Bueno, entonces, hasta luego,- se despidió finalmente Thomas con una sonrisa brillante.

-Te veo después hermano, -añadió Minho y ambos se alejaron.

La mañana siguiente Newt decidió que podía dormir un poco más, los sábados no tenía clases a las que asistir, así que se quedó en cama soñando con la noche anterior, recordando la cara de Thomas, su sonrisa, su voz. ¡Dios!, su voz, no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso y tímido con solo recordar el sonido de su voz. "Ese hombre era perfecto", pensó.

Para cuando consideró que necesitaba tomar una ducha y estar presentable su teléfono sonó. Todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando vio por el identificador de llamadas que se trataba de Minho. Contesto de todas formas.

-Hola,- suspiró Newt

-No te alegres tanto de escuchar mi voz,- respondió irónicamente Minho.

-¡Hey! ¡Tú sabes que no esperaba precisamente tu llamada!

-Lo sé pero...

-Él no ha llamado, ni me ha mandado un mensa, ¡soy un idiota!

Minho rió desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Pregunto Newt enfadándose con su amigo.

- Desde que llegamos anoche no ha parado de hablar de ti, todas sus frases empiezan o terminan con tu nombre, ¡no se calla!, y tengo que decir que ha llegado a ser un poco molesto. Déjame decirte amigo mío, que tienes alguien muy enamorado de ti.

Newt no contesto, no había entrado en shock pero se sentía demasiado feliz como para poder dar una respuesta coherente.

-¿Todavía estas ahí, garlopo?

-Y ¿Por qué no me llamo?,- la pregunta se le salió sin darse cuenta, pero la necesidad de una respuesta de pronto se había vuelto apremiante. Y Minho la conocía.

-Tenía una clase de teatro muy temprano esta mañana... Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que apenas salga te llamara.-Se hizo un corto silencio en la línea,-¡Dios mío! Se verán asquerosamente lindos juntos. ¡Tienes que salir con el Newt! ¡Están destinados a estar juntos!

Newt rio nervioso, quería aceptar y prometérselo a Minho pero en su interior seguía sin estar completamente seguro de la situación, no conocía a Thomas tan bien como le hubiera gustado y no sabía si en realidad él era la persona que estaba buscando.

- Me tengo que ir Minho

-Prométeme que saldrás con él. ¡Tú le gustas y a ti te gusta el, no me decepciones!

Nuevamente ríos, Minho estaba tan emocionado como el a pesar de que no era

Una vez más, Newt rió. Minho estaba tan entusiasmado como él a pesar de que no tenía nada que ver.

-Me tengo que ir, supongo que no voy a tener que llamarte esta noche,- y antes de que su amigo pudiera responder, él colgó.

Newt leía cuando recibió el mensaje de Thomas.

"Estoy a fuera de tu puerta, ¿debo llamar?".

Newt sonrió a su teléfono y fue a abrir

-No tienes que hacerlo,- contestó y Thomas le devolvió la sonrisa.

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas pero solo habían tenido un par de citas (si se podía llamar a eso citas). Hizo pasar a Thomas y cerró la puerta tras de él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó Newt.

-Tenía ganas de… verte. ¿Cómo estás?-

Newt tomó su chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero.

-Un poco ocupado de hecho. Tengo que hacer una selección de mis dibujos y hacer una especie de compilación como trabajo final. Es algo complicado y tardado… ¿Y tú?

-Mis finales también están en camino

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de la cocina y se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos. Era algo natural en ellos, simplemente… mirarse.

Thomas se levantó por fin y se acercó a la colección de dibujos de Newt colgada en las paredes del pequeño apartamento. Eran varios dibujos, a veces el mismo objeto visto desde diferentes puntos de vista o en diferentes colores.

-Es hermoso,- susurró Thomas, acercándose a una de las paredes donde colgaba el bosquejo de un collar.- ¿Tienen algún significado o algo así?- Preguntó fascinado por el collar.-Me refiero a tus dibujos,-agregó y se enfrentó a Newt.

El chico rubio se puso de pie y se unió a Thomas junto a la pared.

-Siempre dibujo cosas que son importantes para mí...

Thomas señalo el collar.- ¿Qué significado tiene?... Perdón si estoy haciendo preguntas muy personales

De hecho así era, era un tema muy personal y aun así, quería contárselo.

-Era el collar de mi madre, murió cuando yo tenía siete años...cáncer.

-Vaya, lo lamento.-

Ambos permanecieron mirando el dibujo unos segundos. Una parte de Newt se arrepentía de haber contado la verdad y por otra parte Thomas se había quedado sin palabras.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir incómodo,- dijo Newt apresuradamente volviendo a su asiento. Thomas lo acompaño.

-Está bien... ¿Así que dibujaste el collar para honrar a tu madre?

-Sí, podría decirse que así es... Pero sólo tenía siete años y no estoy del todo seguro si le estoy haciendo justicia.

Thomas lo miró con las cejas arqueadas, no conocía aun del todo al chico pero no pudo dejar de sentir pena por el mientras le contaba sobre su madre muerta.

-No estamos aquí para hablar de ello,- dijo Newt con una lágrima amenazando con escapar por el rabillo de su ojo.

Al final decidieron dar un paseo en el pequeño parque que estaba detrás de los edificios del campus. Hablaron sobre sus vidas antes de la universidad, de cómo eran y de cómo les había ido mientras estudiaban antes de llegar a ese punto. Se dieron cuenta de que tenían muchas más cosas en común que un amigo, algunos intereses también. Newt se sentía muy bien a su lado, como si le pudiera contar cualquier cosa. Incluso más de lo que podía decirle a Minho siendo este su mejor amigo. Claro que había veces en las que terminaba sonrojándose tras una de las bromas tontas de Thomas pero ya no se sentía avergonzado, él le gustaba así. En cuanto a Thomas, el realmente se sentía muy bien con Newt, le gustaba descubrir cosas acerca de él, le encantaba ver sus mejillas sonrojarse tras cualquier cumplido, adoraba escuchar su profunda voz cuando le decía que se callara mientras reía. Newt le gustaba mucho y no quería ocultarlo.

Cuando llegaron al piso de Newt se sentaron en el sofá y este encendió el televisor. Era como si se conocieran desde hacía mucho tiempo, como dos amigos que no tenían nada que hacer pero que igual se quedaban juntos porque les gustaba les gustaba estar en compañía del otro. Tras unos minutos, Newt miro a Thomas con una voz tan baja que hizo sonreír a Thomas.

-¿Te puedo dibujar?-

Thomas aceptó de inmediato.

-Sé que soy guapo,- agregó y Newt se rió negando con la cabeza porque le parecía que Tomás era el idiota más grande que jamás había conocido.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Pregunto el modelo seriamente.

-Simplemente quedarse sentado en el taburete, y no moverse.

Thomas se sentó donde Newt le había indicado mientras que el artista tomaba posición tras el caballete con un lápiz en su mano izquierda.

-¡Hey! No sabía que eras zurdo.-Dijo Thomas evitando el gran silencio que de pronto había crecido por la concentración de Newt.

-Sí,- contesto distraídamente el rubio comenzando a forma la cara de su modelo. Pero Thomas no era un modelo dócil, se retorcía en el asiento sin parar.

-No te muevas,- susurró Newt muy concentrado en su trabajo.

-¿Por qué me lo pediste a mí y no Minho?, Lo digo porque no veo su rostro por ningún lado en tu colección.-

Newt se rió. Thomas sabía la razón pero obviamente quería oírla de la boca de Newt.

-Porque... como bien has dicho antes, eres guapo...

Thomas recordó la conversación que habían tenido previamente, recordó que Newt siempre dibujaba cosas que eran "significativas" o "muy importante" para él. Y con tras ese pensamiento, Thomas sintió que la felicidad estallaba en su interior, se había dado cuenta que Newt lo consideraba lo suficientemente importante para ser plasmado en papel.

-¿Puedo ver?,- preguntó Thomas ya que no podía soportar permanecer sentado quieto durante horas (a pesar de que no llevaba en su lugar ni cuarenta minutos).

-No,- respondió Newt con una sonrisa casi imperceptible en su rostro.

Estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por replicar de forma perfecta el rostro de Thomas: quería impresionarlo. Sin embargo Thomas no hizo caso alguno de sus palabras y arrastrando los pies se acercó a Newt. Este se sentía agobiado por la distracción que le suponía Thomas, y aunque podía ser cansado, no dejaba de verse radiante. Thomas era una hermosa distracción.

-Por favor, Thomas. ¿Podrías solamente tomar asiento?- Pidió con un tono mucho más autoritario.

Thomas obedeció y cuando ya se encontraba sentado sobre el taburete, le sacó la lengua y toda la seriedad de Newt se derrumbó.

-¡Vamos Thomas! ¡Necesito que seas perfecto!

-Lo soy.

Los dos se rieron, y finalmente Thomas guardo silencio y permaneció quieto mientras Newt se concentraba de nuevo. El dibujante se había concentrado profundamente para hacer el dibujo más perfecto hubiera hecho jamás. Aunque también era una buena excusa para mirar al modelo más detenidamente.

En cuanto a Thomas, este se encontraba demasiado aturdido por el profesionalismo de Newt. Para él no había nada más hermoso que ver como Newt arruga las cejas y se mordía la lengua para enfocarse más.

-Deja de mirar fijamente,- dijo Newt sin mirar siquiera a Thomas.

-No puedo

-Oh, ¿por qué no?

-Porque Eres tan jodidamente hermoso

Thomas lo dijo con su acento británico tan marcado que impresiono tanto a Newt como para hacerlo que perdiera la concentración de nuevo.

-Estoy trabajando y es muy difícil,- contesto. Tras unos segundos volvió nuevamente al dibujo. Thomas no dejaba de mirarlo haciéndolo sonrojar, y eso lo encontró también, "jodidamente hermoso".

-¿Puedo ver?,-pregunto nuevamente Thomas tras una hora y media de estar sentado. Newt sacudió la cabeza para decir que no, pero a Thomas no le importó. El simplemente quería ver, quería estar más cerca de Newt y estaba cansado de esperar.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta llegar detrás de Newt. Se reconoció a sí mismo, incluso aunque el dibujo no estaba terminado. Los detalles aún no estaban terminados pero esos eran sus ojos, su pelo, su nariz y sus gafas... Todo estaba perfecto.

-Vuelve a tu asiento,-dijo Newt platónicamente evitando sonreír esta vez. Pero Thomas no quería que él dibujar más. Colocó su barbilla en el hombro de Newt.

-No,- susurró y sonrió a la nada.

Newt volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. Estaban tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaban. Newt podía sentir el fresco aliento de Thomas deslizándose sobre su mejilla.

-No seas tonto,- respondió Newt soltando un suspiro. Había dejado de respirar y lo mismo hizo Thomas. No se movieron por unos segundos hasta que Thomas dijo:

-Has terminado por hoy,- en voz tan baja, tan íntimamente que Newt sintió que se le erizaba el pelo de su nuca. Sus narices se tocaban y pareció una eternidad el corto tiempo que paso hasta que finalmente se besaron. Poco a poco y con timidez sus labios se rozaron, justo cuando Newt poso su mano sobre la mejilla de Thomas el beso cambio, se hizo más fuerte, más apasionado.

-Tienes razón, he terminado por hoy.-

Newt jadeó antes de besarlo de nuevo. Thomas lo tomo del pelo y se besaron con furia, como si necesitaran la fiereza para compensar todo el tiempo perdido. Newt se puso de pie, era más alto que Thomas y este tuvo que pararse en la punta de sus pies para ser tan alto como él.

-Sabes que en realidad jamás quise ser tu amigo, ¿no?,- dijo en un suspiro Thomas antes de Newt le hiciera callar de nuevo.

Newt sonrió contra su boca-Yo tampoco,- susurró, mirándole a los ojos.

Sintió que fuegos artificiales explotaban dentro de su estómago y de pronto las manos de Thomas estaban en sus caderas. Beso la mandíbula de Thomas una y otra vez, y cayeron en el sofá. Rieron y tras unos instantes se miraron el uno al otro en el más bello silencio que alguna existió.

-Me gustas mucho,- murmuro" Newt y se sonrojó un poco porque los ojos de Thomas lo miraban intensamente.

Sus labios se tocaron de nuevo, tan despacio, tan ligeros.

-Yo también,- murmuro Thomas a su oido.

Newt se acurrucó en el pecho de Thomas y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Él, ambos se quedaron dormidos en el sofá.


End file.
